Sandaaru
Sandaaru is the main villain of Feral Force with him being the leader of the Sandaaru Armada with him owing his own collection of artifacts. Character History A young boy on his home planet of Cargos, a planet inhabited by shark like aliens, Sandaaru started off care free, completely relaxed. But as he got older, he started getting more questions in his mind about his race and the rest of the universe. So he looked through all of the libraries every day to gain new knowledge of the universe to maybe one day be able to gain enough knowledge to know the secret to existence, to know why everything exists, what created it, and to find a purpose in it, looking at the history of his species until he came across a age his species went through known as the Era of The Arts, which was when the species' original home planet died of age, the species had decided to migrate and to start a new on a new planet, leading them to their discovery of earth where they landed in Feudal Japan. They had established a small civilization in the mountains where most of the species will live while others travel across the universe to find a permanent home that's uninhabited. While inhabiting the planet, the species used human disguises to hide among the humans to try and learn about them, eventually learning about the art of Ninjutsu and the type of warfare of that time, helping them survive in this type of land they were natives to. But then the others returned having found a uninhabited planet in the Carbok Galaxy. So they all left, leaving the planet to a new one, taking what they learned with them with them, using this form of combat for a century with it being abandoned for new technology they used to defend themselves. Curious about this, he wanted to learn about the art of Ninjutsu, searching for more and more information for it, training, until the day he had mastered it. Then as a adult his curiosity for the rest of the universe grew and so he went off to try and discover more and more of the universe with him discovering that because of the restrictions of being a outsider, he wasn't allowed to experience everything on the inhabited planets. So not letting it stand in his way he started using his skills and knowledge to take over planet after planet to try and discover more and more about the universe. He eventually saw he needed soldiers to continue his conquest so he build Malmax and Doctor Noir to help him with his mission. Eventually he came across the Spiritual Cube and a planet full of a species known as the Zyumans, as then he and Noir harness the energy by trapping them within the Cube and using their energy and animal spirits to create the army of Ant-Droids and all of the Beast-Borgs, each one having a safe implanted onto them that allows them to use the powers of whatever artifacts they find with Saandaru then going on a conquest to taking control of every planet in his solar system and then studying the planets for knowledge. One night, 2 Zyumans escaped from the cube. To which then Sandaaru fights them and traps them again, but he is mortally wounded, with Noir them replacing many of his body parts with robotic ones to keep him alive with him also being given a safe for him to be able to use the power of the artifacts. -W.I.P- Personality From an early age, he had been obsessed and driven with discovering the secrets of life and the universe, wanting to know the purpose of even living, believing if he know these secrets, he could finally find a purpose for living and existing with all others. He often acts like a charismatic and intimidating spokesperson and tactical and manipulative leader, able to keep all of his soldiers and underlings under his control, motivating them to keep fighting for what Sandaaru tells them is a good cause, with them also being terrified of who he is. He is full of determination to achieve his goal and although he is very strict and cruel, he is honorable, being a man of his word, with him also showing hints of being a caring and compassionate man with him treating and thinking of both Malmax and Doctor Noir as his own children, being filled with grief when one got injured with him worrying about the safety of Noir when he found out about Noir having for the past months of battling the rangers and tracking down the artifacts been merged with a sentient virus called Malware which he had merged with when Noir entered the former base of SPIDAV and being hacked and penetrated inside by Malware. This is unlike how he feels and shows whenever one of his elite monsters or soldiers got hurt. He is able to push paranoia and fear to a person's mind like when the Feral Force captured him and managed to manipulate Alexander into letting him go by making him afraid to be in the same building as him. He can be psychopathic and relentless when in combat having defeated all of the Feral Force in combat and Jayden Shiba in a sword duel, with him also having a rush for a challenge and a duel with him also being merciful to his opponents, sparing their lives after defeating them for the first time as a warning. Arsenal *Shark Katana - Saandaru's personal katana which he uses the most in battle, it is able to perform loads of lighting based attacks and deals heavy damage. *Shark Tanto - Saandaru's fan like weapon, able to block attacks with it, plus with it being sharpened at the edges, it makes for good combat *Fin Stars - Throwing starts which Saandaru uses in combat. *Tooth Kusarigami - a Kusarigami that Saandaru uses for long ranged combat. *Sacred Armor - A piece of armor made by Malmax as a gift to Saandaru which provides great protection. Saandaru wears this piece of armor greatly during battle. Powers & Abilities *Super Strength *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Driving Skills *Extraordinary Leaper *Ninjutsu Expert *Water Breathing *Extraordinary Swimming *Master Manipulator *Robotics Expert Profile *Height: 179 cm *Weight: 135 kg *Saandaru Collection: (Until Series Finale 2 Parter) 0, (In the series 2 parter) Hurricane Boots, Solar Fire, Lightspeed Brace, Scroll of Protection, Light Sword, Hurricane Fan, Power Watch, and Mirror Baton *Safe Location: Mouth *Password Number: 777 Notes See Also